Caminantes dimensionales
by Elibe
Summary: Luego de tener una no tan exitosa misión en su búsqueda "Del orbe del poder final", Juvia regresa con los bolsillos llenos y conseguir artilugios para atrapar el amor de su querido Gray sama. Para eso, busca a Cana que se encuentra trabajando de lo que puede. Pronto descubren que los artilugios están adulterados y terminan en un viaje épico para recuperar a Gray sama.
1. 1 - Un chantaje excesivo

Aunque no lo crean ya estaba escribiendo este fanfic desde el momento en que me quede sin internet por la mudanza. Esta vez intente con mas ímpetu de hacer algo de humor, pero no me sale, no soy tan buena en eso u.u

El mismo efecto de intentar mantener esa couta de humor arrastro la historia original (De alguna manera terminarian en un colegio), a que sucediera cualquier otra cosa. "Oh, maldita mente retorcida u.u"

Pero creo que apesar de eso, tiene una couta de originalidad (mentira) inedita (es similar al orbe xd) y con personajes frescos (Los mismos del orbe u.u)

jejeje, pero no importa, me sigue gustando Juvia y aunque escribi un Graylu, jamas podria abandonar a mi favorita hechicera elemental.

Una aclaracion final para los que me entiendan o que yo no entienda bien como funciona ! Es que el word me queda todo tan lindo (Facil de editar) y aca no logro presentarlo de la misma manera en que lo veo. Pero aun lo dejo lo mejor que pude.

ENJOY!

Bexos!

Elibe :3

* * *

 **Caminantes dimensionales**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Un chantaje excesivo**

* * *

 **"Si fuera como el viento que no puede caerse,**

 **que vive en el podría yo sin vacilar relajarme a volar"**

* * *

La hechicera caminaba con paso ligero por las estrechas callejuelas de Magnolia. El cabello largo y suelto, ondulaba con la brisa del mediodía. Su otrora hermosa ropa, se encontraba manchada con la tierra de varias jornadas de viaje. Sobre su gastado cinturón de cuero, descansaba una pesada bolsa de monedas de oro. Sin dudas, el glorioso pago de una jornada justa de trabajo.

Antes le encantaba realizar misiones en solitario, mientras imaginaba como podía ir al combate junto a su amado. Pero eso era algo del pasado, ahora estaba deseosa de volver a viajar con su buen grupo de amigas. La primera misión que realizaron en conjunto fue un fracaso rotundo. Más de dos meses de viaje por todo el país, peleas a muerte con enemigos casi olvidados, tesoros que se les escapaban de la mano y algo que creció junto a la amistad, fue la palabra DEUDA. Por eso estaba deseosa de comenzar una nueva búsqueda, con el afán de disipar de los antiguos fantasmas que la acosaron y poder gozar de la buena compañía.

Le habían comentado que su buena amiga se encontraba realizando trabajos de adivinación por el mercado de los pájaros, llamado así por la gran cantidad de aves que se venden. Camino entre los distintos puestos de los distintos mercaderes, ojeando levemente las mercancías que vendían. Como siempre había muchas cosas que le gustaría comprar, vestidos atrevidos para usarlos con su amado, ropa de encajes, maquillajes, perfumes y un sinfín de objetos para el cuidado de su belleza. Pero todo eso quedaba descartado cuando encontraba algo como lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Una pócima burbujeante de color verde. El contenido venia en una hermosa botella con forma de racimo de uvas. Lo olio y el dulzor se le introdujo por las fosas nasales, dándole un recuerdo de su amado en poca ropa.

La verdad es que lo vio decenas de veces en poca y sin ropa. Con esos músculos tan perfectos que lo definían como el gran hombre de su vida. El cabello siempre lacio, le caía salvaje por todos lados, sin obedecer a ningún estilista. El rostro duro, curtido y de una vida sufrida, era la perdición de su alma y que debería sanar para poder estar juntos en una cama abrazándose. Pero nada se comparaba cuando observaba su gigante…

—Buenos días querida, veo que tienes buen ojo para lo que es realmente útil, si señora—Dijo la mercader, una vieja arpía de más de sesenta veranos con un rostro de picara y que no debía de escapársele ninguna moneda de oro.

—Buenos días—Dijo contemplando la pócima burbujeante—¿Es verdad todo lo que dice el cartel?— Pregunto la hechicera como si fuera una niña.

El cartel prometía tantas ambigüedades sexuales, una prisión enamoradiza y que prácticamente la otra persona se convertiría en un ente que amaría a la primera cosa que observase. Sin dudas, eso era lo que deseaba Juvia con su amado Gray sama.

—Pues claro mi vida, este excelente tónico le proporcionara una noche de satisfacción asegurada. Además una nunca sabe si puede terminar enamorando a una persona tímida o que no se fija en una. Eso sí que es una desgracia. ¿Le sucede eso mi buena hechicera?

—Si si, no es que sea una persona tímida, siempre anda desnudándose enfrente de todos, pero hay muchas rivales del amor que desean quedárselo.

—Eso, rivales del amor, si si si. Eso es bueno. Así que dime mi querida joven. ¿Deseas retener el amor de esa persona para siempre? Con esta pócima podrás cumplir tus deseos más traviesos.

Juvia se ruborizo al instante al imaginar a Gray sama rodearla con los brazos y besarla con tanta pasión, como solo harían los amantes escondidos. Ella acariciaría sus musculosos y luego se acercaría tanto como le permitiese su cuerpo.

—Oye niña—Dijo la anciana mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona—doscientas cincuenta monedas es el costo para el amor de tu hombre prohibido. Una ganga, ¿Verdad?

—Verdad.

La hechicera elemental deposito la gran mayoría del dinero que colgaba de su cinturón. La mercader no conto las monedas, le creyó de buena fe y cuando se alejo unos pasos, desapareció para siempre. Algo extraño sin dudas, pero Juvia iba muy feliz, ahora tenía una nueva pócima para atrapar a su amado Gray sama y poder pasar estas noches heladas de otoño.

A lo lejos vio unas cuantas tiendas cerradas. Las paredes y el techo eran de cortinas gruesas de encaje tan fino, que parecían muy costosas. Todas eran iguales, con una altura de poco más de metro y medio. Sostenidas por cuatro columnas y a unos treinta centímetros del tope, una viga redonda servía para mantener todo unido y con la forma cilíndrica. En una de las carpas había tanta gente esperando que la cola se perdía en el comienzo del mercado. Juvia ojeo desde la entrada y no encontró a su amiga, sino a una vieja decrepita que cobraba muy barato por sus servicios.

En la cuarta carpa encontró a la mujer que buscaba. Se encontraba iluminada por dos antorchas que desprendían un fuego demasiado anaranjado para el gusto de la hechicera elemental. El aire olía a incienso y hierbas aromáticas de estación. Estaba vestida para la ocasión, con una bata de seda de color purpura que le caía por los hombros. En distintos lugares se observaban distintos símbolos arcanos y mágicos. El torso como siempre se encontraba descubierto y lo único que cubría su enorme busto era una prenda interior de tela de algodón. Sobre las orejas y el pecho, le caían sendas joyas de jade verde, que hacían resaltar a sus ojos. Una pulsera gigante con el rostro de un demonio, era la única expresión de maldad que se podía encontrar en el lugar. El pantalón era similar a los que siempre utilizaba, ancho, de color turquesa, con un hermoso cinturón de cuero que cruzaba toda su cadera. Allí reposaba una pequeña cadena y sujeta a ella una bolsita de cuero con monedas. Sobre la mano hábil, descansaba una pequeña lacrima de vidrio con forma circular. Cana utilizo un poco de su mana para activarla y con un destello eléctrico, se podían contemplar distintas imágenes borrosas que pasaban a toda prisa. La adivinadora alzo un ojo y pudo contemplar a la hechicera elemental. No hizo ningún movimiento extraño, pero Juvia supo al instante de que su presencia la incomodo un poco.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?—Dijo Cana en tono neutro.

—La verdad que me incomoda un poco y no sé si realizarlo ahora que estamos con compañía—Dijo una joven mujer hermosa observando a la hechicera elemental.

—Habla sin miedo, esta mujer es una hechicera que ha venido con un pequeño recado para mí. Se irá en cuanto terminemos.—La ayudo Cana.

—Bien, es algo extraño, ya que tú eres una de sus compañeras, pero bueno, aquí va. Estoy enamorada del famoso hechicero Gray Fullbuster y quisiera saber ¿Cuales son mis posibilidades con él?

—Bueno, según mis ojos de vidente me infor…

Un grito de furia saco a Cana de su corto letargo. Juvia se le acerco con el rostro de asesina a la pobre mujer asustada.

—Eres una rival del amor, ¡Fuera de aquí!—Dijo la hechicera elemental mientras la mojaba con uno de sus hechizos acuáticos.

La pobre mujer salió corriendo mientras el agua le arruinaba el corte de cabello tan bonito que tenia.

—Dios… ¿Era necesario eso?—Pregunto Cana de forma torpe.

—Era una rival del amor, Juvia debe defender lo que es de ella.

Un suspiro largo emitió la hechicera clarividente. Otra mujer ingreso en la tienda y las miro a ambas.

—Disculpen, ingrese por que salió la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí. Esto será rápido, yo solo quiero saber si Gray Fullbuster se puede llegar a enamorar de mí.

—No de nuevo...

Apenas Cana termino de recitar su frase, Juvia ataco a la pobre mujer, empapándola y arruinándole el corte de cabello que tanto tiempo le habrá costado conseguir. Salió huyendo y la clientela se desbarato a los pocos segundos al enterarse que una histérica hechicera acuática, atacaba sin razón a las mujeres que visitaban la tienda.

—¡Malvadas rivales del amor!

—Así nunca saldré de las deudas… que desastre.

—Lo importante es que ahora no hay rivales del amor que puedan robarme el corazón de Gray sama.

—Espero que hayas venido con alguna buena razón.

—¿Quién?

—¡Pues tu!

—Ah, cierto, necesito que me ayudes a colocar esta pócima del amor que compre a una buena ancianita en el mercado.

—¿Pócima? Ah, no otra vez, ¿Volviste a gastar todo tu dinero en brebajes inútiles?

—No es inútil, había un cartel que decía claramente que era para crear las mejores perversiones con tu amado y Juvia necesita mucho de eso.

—¿Cuánto pagaste?

—Doscientas cincuenta monedas de oro, es una gran inversión.

—Tirado a la basura… no sé ni por qué te ayudo.

Juvia le mostro el frasquito con el liquido verde burbujeante. Cana se aparto asqueada por el espantoso olor que desprendía. Por lo contrario, Juvia lo olfateaba y parecía que sentía un placer enorme.

—Huele a estiércol… ¿Segura de hacerlo?

—Huele a jazmines y estoy segura, solo necesito que me acompañes a la casa de Gray sama.

Las hechiceras dejaron la zona comercial y caminaron el largo trayecto hasta la vivienda del hechicero de hielo. Tardaron poco más de dos horas, estaban un poco acaloradas por semejante viaje. El brilloso sol otoñal aun tenía bastante fuerza y les proporciono un agradable calor que lo recibieron con júbilo. A lo lejos observaron la fuente que siempre desprendía agua fresca para los habitantes de esta región. El departamento de Gray sama se ubicaba en lo alto de un tercer piso. Las ventanas siempre limpias, reflejaban un interior intacto y tan prolijo, que no parecía pertenecer al hechicero. Cana se le acerco y le hablo al oído.

—¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

—No estoy segura. La pócima no tiene instrucciones, pero debemos de dársela de beber o bien dejarla en el agua de su casa.

—Está bien. Su vivienda si no mal recuerdo es la del tercer piso, así que debemos entrar por esa puerta y luego podremos consultarle al portero si nos permite ingresar…

Juvia ya había dado un gran salto y se encontraba sujeta en la ventana que daba al comedor. Observaba el interior con gran intereses, deseosa de que allí se encontrase su querido Gray sama. Recorrió las tres ventanas y en ningún estaba su querido hechicero. Una desgracia, pero aun podían terminar de acomodar la poción. Miro hacia abajo y contemplo como Cana la miraba con desaprobación. La hechicera elemental le hizo señas para que subiera y a los pocos segundos, dio un gran salto utilizando su mana, que la coloco al lado suyo.

—Me dejaste hablando sola.

—Pasa que Juvia necesitaba cerciorarse si Gray sama se encontraba en casa.

—Ya llegamos hasta aquí, ¿Cómo ingresamos?

Juvia concentro su mana y un ligero chorro de agua ingreso en la vivienda. Poco a poco la hechicera elemental comenzó a materializarse del otro lado. El proceso tomo unos pocos minutos, pero consumió gran cantidad de esencia mágica. Una vez lista, Juvia respiro agitada pero libero los pestillos para que su amiga pudiera ingresar.

—Es demasiado ordenado para ser el departamento de un chico soltero.

—Es que Gray sama es increíble.

Se encontraban en el comedor del pequeño departamento del hechicero de hielo. Había una pequeña mesa de madera barnizada con su correspondiente juego de sillas. Una pequeña biblioteca con distintos volúmenes de magia de hielo, consejos para administrar el mana, diversos conjuros útiles y algunas notas de sus mas acérrimos enemigos. La cocina se ubicaba del otro lado de la habitación y era igual de sencilla, con un pequeño horno, una mesada y una alacena casi vacía.

Juvia se movía raudamente por la vivienda, conociendo de memoria donde se ubicaban todas las cosas. Cana se sentía horrorizada de semejante comportamiento, eso significaba que claramente estaba aquí dentro en cuanto el hechicero de hielo abandonaba el lugar.

—¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

—Pues… Juvia no está segura de cómo utilizar la pócima.

—Préstamela.

Juvia le alcanzo la pócima a su amiga y esta comenzó a observarla detenidamente. Sin dudas que era extraña, ya que no conocía ninguna sustancia que estuviera burbujeando constantemente dentro del envase. Su tonalidad era verdosa, media viscosa y muy pesada para un líquido. Le quito el tapón y un _plop_ se oyó por toda la habitación. El aroma era extraño y no podía identificarlo de ninguna manera.

—La verdad, no sé qué se puede hacer con esto. En un primer momento creí que sería una simple estafa, pero este líquido es tan extraño que, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor es verdad lo que te comentaron.

—Juvia desearía saber cómo utilizarlo.

—Tuviste que consultarle eso, era algo vital.

—Bueno, intentemos algo…

—¿Cómo qué?

Juvia se llevo el dedo al mentón de forma pensativa. No lograba formar un plan lógico, cada vez que recordaba para lo que servía el tónico no podía evitar imaginarse a Gray sama sin ropa. Se ruborizo y Cana la devolvió al mundo de los vivos en un instante. La morena la observaba con el rostro dubitativo y su extraña ropa de adivina no hacia juego con la situación que estaban pasando.

—Si es un tónico revitalizante, mejor dejémoslo en un vaso dentro de la heladera y cuando Gray sama tenga sed lo beberá.

—Eso es re tonto, ¿No crees que Gray pensara que nunca dejo eso en la nevera?

—Quien sabe, si Juvia tiene mucha sed lo bebería sin problemas.

—Así es como terminabas ebria en nuestro anterior viaje.

—Bueno, ¿vas a ayudar a Juvia o no?

—Está bien, busca un vaso y deja el contenido de la pócima. Luego esperaremos a Gray y veremos qué efecto tiene en él… quizás terminemos yendo a buscar un medico a toda prisa—Cana exploto en una carcajada sonora y golpeo a Juvia en la espalda. La hechicera elemental no emitió ningún comentario, por lo que la morena se adelanto—Aunque podrías cuidarlo y darle muchos mimos mientras se recupera.

—Juvia no desea hacerle ningún mal a Gray sama.

La hechicera elemental tomo un vaso de vidrio y volcó todo el contenido de la pócima. Lo coloco en el centro de la nevera y la cerro con la seguridad de que no sucedería nada malo. Unos pasos sobre el vestíbulo la asusto y se choco con Cana por la desesperación de ser descubierta.

—¡Es Gray sama!

—¿Y?—Comento Cana con total naturalidad.

—Debemos irnos, no puede descubrirnos, es muy vergonzoso. ¿Qué le diríamos?—Chillo casi histérica.

—Algo como, te esperamos dos hermosas mujeres para complacerte… Aunque dudo que pueda con las dos. Es muy flaco, así que diría que apenas pueda con una.

—Gray sama puede con todas, pero ni a ti te lo prestaría.

Oyeron como la perilla de la puerta de entrada estaba girando. Juvia tomo a Cana del brazo y corriendo hacia la ventana, pegaron un salto que por fortuna cayeron sobre la gran fuente. Ambas se empaparon y generaron un escándalo que todo el mundo que pasaba por allí estaba contemplando. Ambas salieron como pudieron del agua.

—¡Por Dios Juvia, mi ropa nueva!

—Ven para aquí.

Se ocultaron en un callejón. Juvia volvió a utilizar su mana y de un poderosísimo salto llego hasta la cúpula del edificio que se encontraba enfrente del departamento de Gray sama. Cana nuevamente la acompaño, pero no acabo con su berrinche.

—No había terminado de pagar la ropa.

—No le sucederá nada, tan solo esperemos un momento a que Gray sama beba el liquido.

—Sigo sin entender cómo puede beber algo que apareció mágicamente en su nevera.

Las hechiceras esperaron durante horas. La ropa de Cana comenzó a secarse mientras aprovechaba los rayos del sol para broncearse un momento. Gray daba vueltas por todo el lugar, es increíble que no le hubiera importado que la ventana se encontrara abierta cuando llego. Saco varios libros de la biblioteca y comenzó a leerlos cerca de la ventana, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Claro que esperaba a alguien, estaba deseoso de que llegara su musa del amor. Ella, la única hechicera elemental que podría sanarle las heridas que tan profundas se encontraban en su corazón. Era tan hermoso que podía pasar días enteros observándolo desde aquí. Pero aun no podía lograr que los sentimientos de ambos se cruzaran y lograran amarse por toda la eternidad. Había algo que lo retenía a amar, ya que tampoco estaba interesado en ninguna de las mujeres que lo rodeaba. Eso por un lado la tranquilizaba, pero más dentro suyo la hacía sentir terrible. Tan solo deseaba ser amada por esa persona y nadie más.

Cuando los rayos del alba se volvieron tan naranja como el mismo fuego del infierno, Gray sama se dirigió hacia la nevera y la abrió. Contemplo un largo rato su contenido mientras el frio se iba perdiendo. Tomo el vaso con el tónico del amor y se dirigió a la ventana. El hechicero de hielo observo un momento el paisaje de la ciudad. Luego alzo la vista y Juvia sintió un gran escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda. Eran los nervios de que iba a suceder lo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Gray comenzó a beber la burbujeante bebida. Cana silbo como muestra de su gran sorpresa. El hechicero de hielo se limpio los labios y se quedo observando el vaso vacio como si se tratara de la bebida mas deliciosa que jamás hubiera tomado. Se toco el estomago con su nudosa mano y el vaso se cayó al vacío, estrellándose en miles de cristales contra la vereda.

Juvia se incorporo a toda prisa, pero se detuvo de golpe al contemplar que Gray sama había desaparecido frente a sus ojos. No fue que se alejo o desvaneció, simplemente desapareció como un acto mágico. "Aquí estoy, ahora no estoy _¡Taran!_ "

—¿Qué carajo sucedió?—Dijo Cana tan sorprendida como lo estaba ella.

—Juvia no lo sabe, Gray sama tan solo desapareció—La hechicera se quedo pensando un momento—Esa pócima… ¡Busquemos a esa mercader para que nos dé una solución.

—No creo que este por la ciudad, además va a ser muy difícil encontrarla. Oye Juvia, ¿Quedo algo de la pócima?

Juvia observo el hermoso envase con forma de racimo de uva en la que venía fraccionada.

—Sí, aun queda algo en el fondo—Dijo Mostrándolo.

Cana chasqueo los dedos y la enfrento con una sonrisa que denotaba confianza absoluta.

—¡Ya se! Iremos a buscar a la vieja curandera, ella seguro sabe qué hacer.

—¿Qué vieja?

—Una que sabe de curaciones, pócimas y demás. Seguro sabe cómo solucionar esto.

—¿Tu sabes donde vive?

—No, pero el maestro si, tenemos que consultarle.

—De acuerdo—Juvia se detuvo un momento y volteo para observar la ventana en la cual se encontraba Gray sama hace un momento—Lo siento Gray sama, Juvia jura que te recuperara.

Llegaron al Gremio al anochecer. El salón principal era un gran tumulto de gente bulliciosa. Natsu, Happy y Lucy se encontraban peleando en la mesa más cercana a la puerta. Detrás de ellos, Lisanna y Elfman conversaban alegremente sobre las misiones que habían hecho durante el tiempo en que no se vieron. La albina continuaba con las heridas que sufrió en el combate contra el hechicero elemental, por lo que su cabello chamuscado aun no crecía a la altura que todos conocían. Mira servía tragos y algunos aperitivos en cada mesa en la cual era solicitada. Levy y Gajeel se ubicaban en el sector más oscuro y alejado, quizás porque el dragonslayer se encontraba acariciando a la menuda hechicera. El maestro sentado sobre la barra era un calco de lo que sucedía todos los días. Una jarra de cerveza helada reposaba sobre su mano hábil.

Cana y Juvia avanzaron por el extenso pasillo, saludando a los distintos grupos que y alejándose lo más rápido posible para llegar a su objetivo. El maestro las observo en silencio, como sabiendo que sucedía algo extraño y que necesitaban su consejo.

—Maestro—Comenzó Cana y no supo como continuar la conversación.

—¿Qué sucede niñas?

—Maestro, hemos cometido un error—Makarov observo a Juvia quien fue la que hablo—Juvia le ha dejado una pócima del amor para que Gray sama lo bebiera y desapareció frente a nuestros ojos.

—¿Desapareció?

—Sí maestro, necesitamos que nos comente cual es la ubicación de la vieja. Seguro que ella podrá hacer un antídoto o sabrá cómo debemos actuar en esta situación.

—¿Qué vieja?—Dijo con rostro sorprendido.

—Su vieja amante… como se llama… ¿Mamushka?—Dijo Cana.

—¿Porlyusica? ¿Amante mía? ¡Son dos tontas!

—Maestro, ayúdenos.

Makarov bajo la vista y cerró los ojos. La típica posición de pensamiento del maestro era tan conocida, que las hechiceras se relajaron un poco.

—Tienen razón, lo mejor será buscar a mi buena amiga. En estos momentos seguro se encuentra en su vivienda en el bosque Arcillo. ¿Recuerdas cual es su casa Cana?

—Sí, el gran árbol de fresno con el hermoso jardín de flores.

—Bien, encuéntrenla y convénzala de regresar aquí a toda prisa.

Las hechiceras asintieron al maestro y salieron pitando hacia el bosque. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que habían tenido el extenso viaje que las unió. Pero no creyeron que esta sencilla sonsera de la pócima las uniría en una nueva búsqueda.


	2. 2 - Decisiones precipitadas

Bueno, segunda actualizacion de Caminantes Dimensionales. Probablemente quede algo medio colgado en este capitulo, quizas aun me quedan las palabras "Planos" por "Dimensiones". Es que las cambie precipitadamente y quizas aun quedan por ahi.

La aventura de Juvia y Cana continua un rato mas. Esperemos que en este no haya muchas desgracias, ni situaciones muy peligrosas. Por algo le puse K+, pero quizas deba subirlo a T pronto u.u

Intentare updatear todos los viernes como casi hacia con el Orbe del poder final, pero siempre se puede retrasar un poquitito (Como hoy por ejemplo :P)

Bueno eso es todo, Enjoy!

Elibe :3

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2: Decisiones precipitadas_**

* * *

 ** _"pero siempre que algo viene quiero darle la mano "_**

* * *

El bosque Arcillo era un lugar hermoso. Las flores de distintas estaciones crecían durante todo el año, inundando el lugar con su delicioso perfume. Los animales vivían en gran armonía, logrando que todo el lugar creciera con tal fuerza, que el verde de las hierbas parecía que se lo tragaría todo. Diversas especies de hierbas medicinales fueron plantadas en distintas zonas, utilizando una antiquísima técnica de huertos naturales, que no alteraban el ecosistema. Muchos senderos se bifurcaban en todas las direcciones posibles, haciendo que el trayecto de los mercaderes, alquimistas, hechiceros, herboristeros y todas las personas que Vivian de la armonía del bosque. Por mas sombras que proyectaran todos los arboles, la oscuridad era leve y la luz de la luna inundaba de vida blancuzca el lugar.

Juvia avanzaba por el sendero principal a toda prisa. Cana no perdía el tiempo y junto a las instrucciones vagas que le dejo el maestro, buscaban el gran árbol de arcillo para encontrar a la vieja bruja. Su mal carácter era insoportable, pero era la mejor curandera que se podía encontrar en todo el reino de Fiore. Llegaron al lugar luego de un puñado de horas. Era noche cerrada y por lo que creían las hechiceras y por lo llegaban a ver de la altura de la luna, debía de ser cerca de la medianoche.

La casa parecía sacada de un cuento o de la balada de un trovador o incluso del poema de un bardo. Un arcillo gigante se alzaba en el horizonte rodeado de hermosas flores de estación, junto con huertos de hierbas medicinales que no crecían en ninguna otra parte de la nación. Un extenso camino avanzaba serpenteante, cuidadoso de no interferir con la naturaleza que crecía con más fuerza que nunca. Allí pudieron contemplar algunas de las especies más exóticas del mundo, ya que había un huerto especial de arboles pequeños, casi enanos creyó Juvia al verlos. Mas lejos, irradiando una extraña luz violácea, un pequeño campo de flores brillosas, alejaban a la oscuridad de este recinto sagrado. Un venado con una corona de flores les salió al encuentro. Llevaba una corona de flores sobre los extensos cuernos ramificados y sobre el lomo, montaba con la gracia de una quinceañera, la vieja bruja.

—¿Qué queréis?—Dijo la vieja con voz pastosa.

—Necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

—No—Sentencio—He prometido no tener más tratos con los de su clase.

—Pero una persona está perdida por nuestra culpa y…

—Entonces reparen vuestro error, aquí no encontraran ayuda.

—¡Necesitamos su ayuda _Porlyusica_!—Grito desesperada Juvia.

La hechicera elemental enfrento al imponente animal y se arrodillo en señal de suplica. Luego llorando agrego.

—Es mi amado el que está en peligro, hare cualquier cosa para salvarlo.

La vieja la observo un momento y dio un largo suspiro.

—Está bien, entren a mi vivienda que hace mucho frio.

La vivienda era muy cálida. Sobre la parte más lejana había un pequeño hogar en el cual estaban ardiendo varios leños. Una gran alfombra de hilo en el suelo, cubría casi toda la extensión del lugar. Un candelabro de velas colgaba de un techo un poco más bajo de lo acostumbrado. Sobre la parte izquierda estaba la cama, un gran ropero y un sillón tan cómodo que cualquiera se quedaría dormido en el. En la derecha una gran mesa que siempre debía estar vacía, una pequeña biblioteca y en la estantería diversas pócimas de todos los colores, formas y tamaños.

 _Porlyusica_ caminó toda la distancia y abrió una puerta trampa en el suelo y descendió hacia la oscuridad. Ilumino el camino con un hechizo de luz y en la parte más baja ingresaron a un pequeño laboratorio. El lugar era espeluznante, lleno de pócimas más extrañas que las anteriores. Había algunas que incluso brillaban en la oscuridad, iluminando el lugar de forma fantasmagórica. Se detuvieron en una gran mesa rectangular, donde reposaban varios vasos, tubos de ensayo, mecheros de alcohol, destiladores y morteros. En las repisas descansaban con grandes y antiguos volúmenes de plantas, animales y pócimas desconocidas para la mayoría. _Porlyusica_ encendió dos pequeñas lámparas de aceite y las observo.

—Bien, aquí estamos, explíquenme que sucedió exactamente.

—Juvia compro una pócima para enamorar en el mercado. El tónico era de color verde y constantemente burbujeaba. Desprendía un aroma tan dulce que enamoraba—La hechicera elemental busco en los bolsillos de su pesada gabardina negra—Aquí tiene lo poco que quedo.

La vieja la tomo y la observo detenidamente. Aun quedaba un pequeño fondo que continuaba burbujeando. La destapo y la olfateo, luego asintió y la coloco sobre la mesa. Se marcho hacia las estanterías, buscando con el dedo índice el libro que necesitaba. Lo encontró casi al final, lo abrió delicadamente y comenzó a buscar hoja por hoja hasta detenerse en una. Luego les paso el libro para que lo analizaran.

—¿Esa es la pócima que compraron?

—Si—Dijeron ambas hechiceras de forma desconfiada.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que hacer, debe estar dando vueltas por los distintos planos.

—¿Cómo?—Consulto Juvia.

—Es una pócima para saltar entre los planos y buscar uno en particular. La utilizaban mucho los caminantes de los planos. Ya casi no quedan hechiceros que se animen a realizar una travesía tan mortal y complicada. Lo siento niñas, lo mejor será que lo olviden.

—¡Juvia no puede abandonar a Gray sama, prefiere morir a perderlo así!

 _Porlyusica_ asintió y luego miro a Cana.

—¿Y tú qué opinas?

—No tengo una gran relación con él, pero ella es mi mejor amiga, no la puedo abandonar ni aunque los demonios tomen el mundo.

—Bien, puedo hacerles otra pócima similar, les ayudara a caminar por los distintos planos. También les entregare un artilugio para regresar a este mundo. Les advierto que una vez que lo beban tienen un tiempo límite para conseguir su objetivo,

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Eso nadie lo sabe, es cuestión de cada persona. Algunos opinan que es la cantidad de reserva de mana que se tiene. Igual es solo una teoría. Ahora cállense y déjenme trabajar en paz.

 _Porlyusica_ se apuro a preparar la pócima. Buscó distintas hierbas que poseía, entre ellas unas que brillaban tenuemente en la oscuridad. Las molió en un hermoso mortero de mármol. Le agregaba un poco de aceite y continuaban moliendo, hasta que obtuvo una ligera pasta verdosa. Desprendía un aroma insoportable, pero aun así, la coloco sobre un balón. Lleno el contenido con una proporción igualitaria de alcohol y agua. Encendió un mechero de alcohol y finalmente termino de armar un equipo de destilación. Una vez que llego al punto de ebullición, los vapores ascendían por un tubo que se encontraba refrigerado con un poco de hielo mágico, luego condensaba y caía en forma de líquido del otro lado del aparato, sobre un vaso gigante.

Juvia estaba desesperada, no podía esperar ningún segundo más para ir a rescatar a su amado. Era lógico, fue ella quien le entrego la pócima que lo envió a algún plano. Pobre Gray, sin dudas estará deambulando por ahí sin saber cómo llego, casi al mismo nivel que Lisanna. La hechicera elemental giro el rostro y observo a Cana. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Sin dudas estaba preocupada, pero su sangre fría hacia que la espera no sea tan desesperante.

El tiempo transcurrió muy lentamente. El goteo incesante del destilador creando la pócima era insoportable. Por fortuna para Juvia el vaso gigante se lleno bastante rápido, permitiendo que la vieja bruja les entregara dos pociones y guardara algunas para ella. Quizás, las usaría en algún momento, eso era algo que nadie sabía.

—Aquí tienen las pócimas, bébanlas de un tirón en cuanto yo les diga. Ahora tomen estos dos objetos— _Porlyusica_ se agacho y rebusco entre varios cajones hasta que encontró lo que deseaba—Este artilugio es un _Cuentamana_ —Dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña cajita cuadrada que en la parte inferior contaba con un pequeño vidrio y en la superior un gran medidor con números—Básicamente sirve para que sepan cuanto mana les queda en los distintos planos. Bueno, este otro es una _Lacrima de Hogar_ —Pequeña como una pluma, portaba dos alas en la parte superior, mientras que en la inferior se encontraba una esfera de color azul, donde se ubicaba en sí, la pequeña lacrima que activaba el artilugio—Cuando lo utilicen tienen que estar juntas, tomadas de la mano, ya que trae a este plano a la persona que lo usa y todo lo que sostenga.

—Bueno, ¿Alguna idea más?—Dijo Juvia a la vieja.

—No y deberían irse ahora mismo. ¡Ya las he ayudado demasiado!

—Si, muchas gracias—Respondió Cana.

Juvia guardo los dos artilugios que le entrego _Porlyusica_ en su gabardina. Eran un poco molestos para llevar, pero Cana carecía de bolsillos y su ropa era ese traje extraño que usaba mientras adivinaba. Le tomo la mano a su amiga y la sintió cálida, muy agradable y relajante. Los ojos de ambas se cruzaron y asintieron en silencio.

Bebieron la pócima al unísono. A Cana le resulto muy amarga y desagradable, todo lo contrario a Juvia, que lo encontró muy dulce y delicioso. Sus cuerpo se tornaron muy liviano, como si estuvieran rellenas de plumas. Los ojos se distorsionaron y no pudieron ver lo que tenían en frente. En un instante se encontraron en las penumbras, como si estuvieran perdidas. No se podían ver, pero las manos seguían en contacto y eso demostraba que aun continuaban juntas.

El panorama que se abrió frente a ellas fue desconcertante. Se encontraban flotando en una especie de cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas. El brillo de las estrellas se intensificaba en cada momento y pronto comenzaron a visualizar unas especies de portales místicos. Solo se podía observar una pequeña fracción de lo que aparentaba haber del otro lado. El primero de los portales mostraba un ambiente hostil, con grandes montañas haciendo erupción y la lava recorriendo todos los lugares. En el segundo tan solo se podían observar nubes blancas recorriendo una vasta extensión de hierba. El tercero una cueva oscura que se encontraba llena de ojos rojos.

—¿Cana?—Susurro una voz conocida.

—Aquí estoy, no te voy a abandonar tan rápido.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—No lo sé, supongo que una especie de zona entre todos los planos.

Una nube se poso frente a ellas. Se movió de un costado al otro y las toco de forma extraña. Cana sintió una helada sensación.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una especie de elemental de agua—Sentencio Juvia con total seguridad.

—Vaya, que inteligente—Dijo una voz dulce y melodiosa—Hace mucho tiempo que no veo un grupo de caminantes del plano. Si, ¿Cuánto tiempo? Pues no sé, quizás siglos o una cantidad de tiempo que no conocen.

—No somos viajeras, tan solo estamos buscando al amado de Juvia que se encuentra vagando por alguno plano.

—¿Un amado? Hace mucho que no escucho de una historia de amor. ¿De qué plano vienen?

—No lo sabemos… hay magia y… no sé cómo se llamara.

—Que extrañas son.

—Necesitamos ayuda, quizás pudiste ver al amado de Juvia.

—Quizás… Como es ese ser.

—Aquí tienes una fotografía.

Cana intento entregarle el trozo de papel para que pudiera contemplar la apariencia de Gray. Algo sin dudas muy estúpido, ya que la criatura carecía de brazos u ojos para poder ver.

—Necesito un momento.

Una poderosísima esencia mágica se hizo presente. Muchos dibujos de estrellas de cinco, cuatro y siete picos aparecieron por doquier, rodeando a la criatura etérea. En pocos segundos tomo una especie de forma humana. Cabello plateado similar al de Mira pero peinado de forma caótica, ojos de color purpura, unas curvas poco agraciadas y una tonalidad de piel tan clara, que parecía un cadáver ambulante.

—Préstamela—Cana le acerco la fotografía—Puede ser, soy una experta en términos de caminar por los distintos planos. Déjenme utilizar un hechizo para ayudarlas a encontrarlo—La mujer extraña comenzó a murmurar unas palabras y la cantidad de mana desprendida era exorbitante. Un círculo gigante se proyecto sobre las piernas blancuzcas y se dibujo una estrella de siete picos en el suelo. Los ojos purpuras se intensificaron al punto que Juvia debió de apartar la vista—Bien, ya lo encontré, su esencia esta en estos tres mundos—Deben encontrarla y unificarla antes de que se pierda para siempre. Me encantaría unirme a ustedes pero debo descansar, estos encantamientos son difíciles de crear. Nos veremos luego, les deseo la mejor de la suerte.

La persona se desvaneció frente a ellas, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Observaron los distintos mundos en los cuales ha caído la esencia Gray. El primero era algo inestable, había un extenso castillo de piedra tan oscuro que se camuflaba en la noche. Nubes del mismo tono explotaban en el cielo, generando una espesa lluvia. Aves negras inundaban el horizonte y la muerte se extendía por todo el horizonte. El segundo portal representaba algo completamente opuesto. Se observaban tres gigantes arcoíris que se unificaban en el centro, allí un hermoso estanque de agua cristalina se erigía en el centro de un bosque tan espeso y frutal, que debía esparcir un perfume tan hermoso que ya sentía ganas de ir a disfrutarlo. El tercero y mucho más extraño, mostraba a un tropel de personas vestidas de forma similar ingresando a un edificio gigante, con extensas ventanas y un hermoso parque. Allí se congeniaban y conversaban alegremente en pequeños grupos.

Las hechiceras se observaron nuevamente. Debían de tomar una decisión rápido, ya que el tiempo transcurría y su mana se iba extinguiendo poco a poco. Cana pensó que si se quedaban aquí atrapadas, jamás podrían completar su vida y terminarían como esa mujer que las ayudo a conseguir a Gray. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no tenían el poder para resistir y terminarían sucumbiendo de una forma distinta.

—Hora de decidir—Dijo Juvia.

—Mundo caótico no, caótico no, caótico no—Repetía Cana mientras negaba con el rostro.

—Iremos a este—Cana alzo los ojos y contemplo que era el mundo del castillo oscuro, con el gran diluvio.

—Pero dije que no.

—Juvia no cree que es caótico, la lluvia es buena y eso siempre me alegra—Empujo a Cana contra su voluntad e ingresaron en el portal.


	3. 3 - Eternidad vidriosa

Holaaaaaa! Finalmente actualice, después de tanto tiempo (2 semanas). La verdad que tuve muchísimos problemas y por eso se me complico, sin mencionar que este capitulo es un poco mas largo de lo normal.

Sobre el capitulo en si, no me gusto mucho, tenía una idea y se me desvirtuó un poco. Aunque a mi no me guste, no es precisamente malo… bah, eso no lo puedo juzgar yo :3

Sin mas vueltas los dejo con el capitulo! Enjoy :3

Elibe!

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Eternidad vidriosa**

* * *

 **"** **Quiero entrar y aunque lo voy a pensar no quiero decir"**

* * *

La lluvia helada golpeaba con fiereza contra sus cuerpos. Dieron dos pasos y ya se encontraban empapadas. Cana intento cubrirse el cabello con las manos, pero fue completamente inútil. Juvia concentro su mana un momento y su cuerpo se calentó instantáneamente.

—¡Que rico!—Dijo Juvia.

—Sentí que usaste tu mana para cambiar la temperatura del agua, totalmente injusto.

Juvia la tomo de la mano a Cana y corrió hacia el pórtico del castillo negro. El trayecto era largo, por un sendero que ascendía serpenteante. En ambos costados había distintas huertas con cultivos que nunca habían visto. No vieron ninguna construcción por el camino, era como si el lugar estuviera aislado. En el cielo, un trueno dorado emergió y golpeo con furia la tierra agreste, a varios cientos de metros de distancia. Llegaron a una puerta doble gigante, medía tres veces la altura de Juvia. A la altura de su cabeza había un llamador de hierro, lo golpeo con fiereza, rompiendo la quietud del ambiente.

Oyeron pasos del otro lado. El taconeo era interminable, parecía que viniera desde el otro lado del mundo. Luego de una demora interminable, la puerta se abrió y apareció un demonio vestido de etiqueta.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas?—Dijo con un acento excesivamente fino y alargado.

—Hola que tal, soy Cana Alberona y ella es Juvia Lockserr—Se presentaron—Estamos aquí para buscar…

—¿Acaso sois las nuevas sirvientas?

—¿Sirvientas?—Repitió Juvia.

—Claro, eso somos, venimos para apuntarnos al trabajo.

—Si, eso parece, por favor ingresen.

Las hechiceras siguieron al buen demonio. Era un pasillo de piedra negra y húmeda. Lámparas a vela iluminaban tenuemente el lugar. Estaban un poco sorprendidas. Si se veía un demonio en Fiore lo exterminarían en un instante. Pero en este lugar, parece que son seres respetados. "Bah, eso indica su hermoso traje de chaqueta" Pensó Juvia.

—Mi nombre es Sanatas, soy el mayordomo del señor Nirallat. Los trabajos que necesitamos una en la cocina y la otra como mucama. Además de los trabajos adicionales que deberán tener—Aparecieron tres escaleras. Dos que descendían hacia los costados y una que ascendía. Nirallat descendió por la de la derecha y las hechiceras la siguieron. El demonio caminaba con la gracia de los famosos ciudadanos de una isla de oriente—Este castillo pertenece a una dinastía antiquísima y nuestro deber es mantenerlo igual por la posteridad. El señor es una persona muy amable con los que trabajan bien, pero castiga con la muerte a los inútiles—Cana y Juvia se miraron en silencio asustadas. No había nada peor que estar encerradas con unos demonios en un castillo que tiene más de mil años. Llegaron a la base del primer sótano y comprendieron que se podía descender aun más. Un largo pasillo con varias bifurcaciones se hizo presente. había puertas de madera grandes de forma regular a cada costado—Mas abajo se encuentran mas habitaciones, la despensa de los alimentos, la cárcel, el laboratorio y las catacumbas; Parte de su trabajo es alimentar y limpiar esos lugares—"¿cárcel, laboratorio y catacumbas? Que lugarejo al que llegaron" Pensó Cana—Por supuesto que obtendrán un manojo con llaves, un uniforme acorde a vuestro sector, posición, una habitación propia y un arma—Dijo Sanatas mientras le brillaban los ojos rojos, que hacían juego con el tono de su piel.

—¿Un arma? ¿Acaso falleció alguien?—Pregunto Juvia.

—Mucha gente. El señor Nirallat es un científico. Sus distintas investigaciones han llevado al gran progreso de la civilización. Como se imaginaran, hubo distintos inconvenientes, en los cuales se han escapado especimenes salvajes en busca de sangre.

—¿Qué investiga el señor Nirallat?

—Por lo general de medicina y anatomía de distintas especies. También sobre magnetismo y química.

—Que inteligente.

—Por supuesto.

Se detuvieron abruptamente al final del pasillo. Solo quedaban dos habitaciones enfrentadas. El mayordomo busco en su bolsillo y sacó un inmenso manojo de llaves de hierro pulcramente pulidas. Eligio dos y las introdujo en cada una de las cerraduras. Se abrieron sin problemas y las habitaciones eran idénticas. Una cama sencilla, pero bastante acogedora, el colchón era tan alto que debía tener el relleno de cuarenta aves. Un escritorio pequeño sobre el pie de la cama. Del otro lado un armario vacío y un espejo para poder arreglarse.

—Estas dos de aquí son vuestras habitaciones. Elijan la de su agrado, oh, aquí viene la ama de llaves. Ella les terminara de informar.

—Buen día señor Sanatas, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?—Dijo una demonio halada.

La figura femenina estaba cubierta por un largo vestido de color negro, con adornos sobre el busto, en el cual se formaba un extraño símbolo de color blanco. La prenda caía casi hasta el suelo, abriéndose en una amplia pollera. Sobre la cintura, llevaba atada una cinta de color blanco, ajustando la parte alta del vestido. El cabello iba recogido en un gran rodete. En la frente sobresalían dos cuernos gigantes que caían hacia los costados. La piel era azulada, como si fuera del color del mar. Los ojos eran de color violeta y observaban a Sanatas como si fuera un miembro muy superior.

—Muy bien Obucus, estas son las nuevas personas que se ocuparan de las tareas disponibles. Te las entrego para que te encargues.

—Cumpliré con vuestras órdenes.

Sanatas se retiro caminando por el lugar de donde venían. La mujer se les acerco y las observo de arriba abajo. A Juvia se le antojo que la mirada era de desconfianza.

—La última vez que contrataron Sapiens, murieron penosamente. Esperemos que esta vez sean mejores. Si, se les ve mucho más _vivas_. ¿Quién de ustedes va a trabajar en la cocina?

Las hechiceras se observaron un momento en silencio. Cana que no iba a permitir que su amiga le dejase la peor tarea se adelanto.

—Yo iré.

—Muy bien—Obucus la tomo del brazo y conjuro un hechizo. Los ojos violetas de la demonio brillaron con intensidad y el cuerpo de Cana se sintió extraño. Un resplandor poderoso las cegó y en su cuerpo apareció un uniforme de cocinera abotonado, blanco, con un gorro ridículo en forma de copete y un pantalón ancho del mismo color. Se le antojo pequeño.

—Me aprieta el pecho—Dijo Cana casi sin aire.

—Claro que no, jamás me equivoco—Dijo para finalizar el asunto—Ahora dame tu brazo—La tomo a la fuerza a Juvia y se conjuro el mismo hechizo. Al finalizar el resplandor en el cuerpo de la hechicera elemental, observo que poseía un uniforme similar al de la demonio. Juvia tuvo la misma sensación que su amiga.

—A Juvia le aprieta el pecho.

—Vaya, con que se alimentarían para terminar así de grandes—Obucus tosió para corregir su postura—Muy bien, síganme que les mostrare los lugares donde prestaran servicio. Ustedes deben mantener el respeto ante cualquier persona con la que se crucen. Van a tener que abandonar esa personalidad altanera que los caracteriza a los de su clase—Las miro a ambas mientras caminaban y al no obtener respuesta insistió—¡¿Entendieron?!

—¡Si!—Dijeron al unísono.

—Bien, me alegro que aprendan rápido. Tomen esto, les servirá para acceder a los lugares a los que deben atender—Les paso dos manojos de llaves de hierro pulido y brilloso. Se les antojaron excesivamente hermosos y demasiado costosos—Más allá de sus tareas cotidianas, deben atender las órdenes de cualquiera de vuestros superiores sin importar nada. Además, si el señor Nirallat os necesita, acudirán con la mayor celeridad posible y tendrán el deber de cumplir cualquiera de vuestros deseos.

—¿Cualquier deseo?—Consulto Cana.

—Por supuesto, es un orgullo poder servir a un amo de su magnitud—Respondió Obucus con un extraño brillo de placer en los ojos.

—Entendido—Dijo Juvia para finalizar el asunto.

Descendieron nuevamente por una escalera de roca húmeda e iluminada tenuemente por las lámparas a vela colocadas regularmente en la pared. El taconeo de las botas bajas era hipnótico para el oído de las humanas. Al llegar a la base observaron un nuevo extenso pasillo, similar al del piso superior. Se encontraba igual de pulcro y la única diferencia es solo había tres puertas en toda la extensión.

—Las tres puertas del lado izquierdo llevan a las distintas despensas y almacenes de alimentos. Las otras son para la gran cocina. Aquí te quedas—Le dijo a Cana y la abandonaron a su suerte.

Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo. Al terminar lo que sería la cocina, se abrió a un pasillo más ancho, con ventanales que daban a unos patios internos. Sobre los muros había tapices de distintas épocas. El camino se bifurco y la demonio tomo el camino de la derecha. El lugar se volvió excesivamente estrecho y la hechicera elemental se coloco detrás de su superiora.

"Juvia debe apurarse a encontrar a Gray sama"

Salieron a un patio interno. Las plantas y flores que encontró nunca las había visto en su vida. Increíbles especímenes que brillaban en la oscuridad, una enredadera se le acerco demasiado y comenzó a meterse por los pliegues de su ropa. Juvia se apuro y la planta ese alejo asustada. Había algunas hierbas que flotaban en el aire, sin tierra ni agua que las alimentase y aun así estaban vivas. La hechicera elemental observo el cielo y se percato al descubrir que no existía, había un techo de roca volcánica. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al comprobar como crecían sin la luz solar. Salieron del otro lado y se encontraron en un nuevo pasillo, similar al primero al que fueron.

—Aquí comenzaras a tender camas, levantar la ropa sucia y llevarla al lavadero. Allí te explicaran que harás luego. ¿Entendido?

—Si.

—Bien.

La demonio se retiro y la dejo sola a la hechicera elemental. Era su oportunidad para poder buscar a su querido Gray sama y largarse de este lugar antes de que se les agotara el mana, obligándolas a quedar vagando por siempre en el limbo.

 **(**********)**

Cana observo como se alejaban su amiga y esa demonio de cuernos extraños. Espero a que desaparecieran antes de volverse contra la puerta de madera. Apoyo la mano en el pomo y antes de girarlo no pudo evitar pensar.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

Era cierto que se habían infiltrado en el único castillo que observaron en todo el horizonte. Sin dudas era una dimensión extraña, en la cual parece ser que de este lado solo existía un castillo gigante con un científico encerrado. Parece la típica historia de terror, pero aun así se le antojaba estúpido. Quizás era más lógico infiltrarse así, antes que preguntar "Buen día señor demonio, ¿Conoce a este muchacho?" Mostrándole la foto del flacucho de Gray. Pero aun no sabían nada de esta dimensión y mucho menos de cuanto tiempo podían estar aquí.

Dio un largo suspiro de resignación. Giro el pomo de bronce y se introdujo en la cocina. A primera impresión le pareció fascinante. Dos gigantes mesas rectangulares de madera. En ambas puntas había bachas con grifos de agua caliente. Ollas, sartenes, churrasqueras, cuchillos, cucharas y todo lo necesario para el arte gastronómico, se ubicaba colgado sobre el techo con unos ganchos. En el centro de la mesa, gigantes hornallas, desprendían llamaradas doradas. Los hornos se encontraban debajo de las mesas y desprendían un calor insoportable. Caminó hasta el fondo y volvió a sorprenderse. Una criatura gigantesca de color verde con una extraña forma gelatinosa y transparente. Sobre la parte más alta, un gorro de cocinero ridículo y de colosal tamaño. Cocinaba utilizando su moldeable cuerpo para tomar decenas de utensilios a la vez. Brillaba con un destello increíble y carecía de boca, ojos y oídos. Un extraño bigote espeso y de color marrón se ubicaba en el centro de la criatura.

—¿Sois la nueva ayudante?—Dijo una voz gruesa desde todas las direcciones.

—¡Si…!

—Tomad el carrito que esta allá y traedlo hasta aquí.

Cana miro para todos lados y no encontró ningún carrito.

—¡El que está allí!—Grito desde todos lados.

—No lo veo…

—"Discúlpeme maestro, no lo encuentro"—Dijo de forma imperante la criatura gelatinosa—así es como debéis hablar, ¡con respeto!

—¡Lo siento! Digo, Discúlpeme maestro.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo que había un carrito de acero muy hermoso, del otro lado del maestro de cocina. Camino hacia ese lugar y a medida que se acercaba, la criatura gelatinosa le iba despejando el camino. Era increíble la flexibilidad con la que disponía, aunque era bastante lógico, carecía de huesos y músculos. Tomo el carro con ambas manos y lo sintió excesivamente frío. Lo alejo de "Gelatin" y sonrío al pensar en el sobrenombre que le invento.

—¿Qué es tan jocoso?

—Oh, nada, tan solo recordé algo—Respondió Cana y pensó en lo perspicaz que era, aunque no tenia ojos.

Al alejar el carro de Gelatin, este comenzó a llenarlo con bandejas de platas cerradas y calientes. Puso tantos que incluso con las ruedas, se hacia difícil moverlo.

—Llevad estas bandejas y cuando regreséis os daré otra tarea.

—¿Adonde lo llevo?

—"Maestro"—volvió a remarcar su titulo—Para el sótano, pasad por todas las habitaciones hasta que no tengáis comida.

—Entendido.

Cana salió casi corriendo, ante la oportunidad de dejar a Gelatin. Atravesó el pasillo con el mismo ímpetu y comenzó a descender con sumo cuidado por la escalera. Creyó que el carrito terminaría tirado por cualquier lugar, pero nada de eso sucedió, las ruedas delanteras descendían hasta sentir el contacto de la piedra, para no perder el equilibrio y no inclinarse.

Abrió la primera puerta del primer sótano. Era un depósito de instrumentos quirúrgicos. Nunca antes había encontrado tantos materiales y que fueran tan diversos. No había ninguna persona en aquel lugar, por lo que cerró la puerta y continúo hasta la próxima puerta. El pomo estaba helado, pero aun así, lo giro y una ligera capa de vapor helado se escapo por el espacio libre. Un pequeño demonio de color azul, con un gran cuerno en el centro de la cabeza y gafas anchas la reprocho.

—¡Cerrad la puerta!

Cana obedeció a toda prisa e ingreso. Era una morgue, en la cual había muchísimos cuerpos muertos y conservados. Muchas anotaciones y rótulos por doquier sobre un escritorio de hierro. Era claro que estaban anotados los resultados de los distintos experimentos o bien, a que especie pertenecía cada cuerpo o el nombre de estos.

—¿Eres la nueva?

—Si, estoy de ayudante en la cocina.

—Ya lo se idiota, puedo ver tu ropa.

—¿Entonces para que pregunta?

El rostro de la criatura pequeña con las amplias gafas se transformo. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a que le respondieran.

—Deja esa bandeja en la mesa y lárgate de aquí. No necesito ver a los de tu clase.

"¿Mi clase?"

Cana obedeció y se largo. Ya se estaba hartando de este lugar de mala muerte. No le gustaba nada, era tan tétrico y peligroso. Sin mencionar que estaba habitado por demonios. Ingreso en la siguiente puerta.

Era un laboratorio pequeño. Había una sola mesa de mármol, con varios instrumento de vidrio y algún que otro mechero. Un pequeño destilador estaba funcionando, extrayendo el jugo de una planta rarísima. El aroma era nauseabundo y cada segundo que pasaba se le revolvía el estomago. Busco por todos lados, pero no encontraba nada. En los armarios había más plantas extrañas encerradas en frascos con algún líquido, probablemente formol. Una sombra se propago por toda la sala y se le helo la espalda. Una criatura gigante comenzó a tomarla por la espalda. Las manos ágiles se pasearon por sus curvas y Cana se sintió horrorizada. Quiso alejarse, pero la fuerza con la que estaba apresada era colosal. Una voz melodiosa se hizo presente.

—Me encantan los de tu especie… siempre quise estudiarlos.

La presión se libero y Cana se alivio al soltarse. Se volteo y la contemplo. Era casi dos veces más alta que la hechicera. La piel era verdosa, pero su explicación era distinta, ya que parecía vegetal. Como si las distintas plantas de un mundo extraño hayan creado algo similar a un humano, pero con hierbas y flores. El cabello era largo y sedoso, de color dorado, con una clara tendencia a ser paja. En las cuencas de los ojos emergían dos hermosas flores lilas.

—Disculpadme, hay veces en las que me confundo. Soy Otsubra, química y gran conocedora del mundo vegetal.

—Soy Cana, estoy…

—En la cocina, eras la nueva chica. Ven, ¿deseas ver algo?

—Por que no.

—Una respuesta ambigua… me agradas.

Caminaron hasta el extremo del pequeño laboratorio y a Cana le agrado saber que la chica vegetal desprendía una sensación placentera. Le mostró una de sus pócimas. Brillaba con una intensidad tal, que se sorprendió de no haberla visto antes. Era de color morado y cuando la quiso alzar, noto que era excesivamente pesada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un destilado de una planta que encontré una vez en toda mi vida. Aquí la llamamos la Alil, pero tiene muchos nombres según fui estudiando, Sasor, Selevalc, Nimzaj y Flor negra.

—¿Pero que hace?

—Creo que sirve para la creación misma de la vida. Como si de esta simple flor se desprendieran todas las criaturas y seres de todo el universo. Aun estoy experimentando, pero ni todas mis vidas me van a servir para lograr encontrar todos los resultados que necesito, o más bien deseo. Pero bueno, basta de hablar de ciencia. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿De donde eres?

Cana sentía que las flores que representaban sus ojos le brillaban con intensidad.

—Pues… de un lugar llamado Fiore—Dijo sin mentir.

—¿Fiore?—Dijo pensativa Otsubra—Es la primera vez que lo oigo.

—Es un lugar muy pequeño, una aldea casi diminuta…

—Está bien. ¿Qué te parece este lugar?

"Es horrible, una especie de laboratorio masivo y tétrico" Se dijo en su mente Cana.

—Es grande… Aun no me acostumbro.

—Si, eso es cierto. El señor Nirallat no escatimo en gastos para conseguir tener una especie de centro de estudios. Es un obsesivo por la ciencia y me parece perfecto. Aunque hay veces que me encantaría salir a explorar un poco. Descubrir otros lugares lejanos, quizás como Fiore. Nunca se sabe lo que se puede encontrar en grandes expediciones, ya que allí afuera, esta la ciencia aguardándonos.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Me necesitan aquí. Soy una de las grandes expertas en temas botánicos. Además el señor Nirallat me creo, no puedo abandonarlo luego de darme la vida. Seria una gran traición para él, que depende de mis investigaciones para lograr progresar. Pero no me hagas caso, te estoy demorando y se enojaran contigo.

—¿Gelatin? Nah, vive enojado—Cana se dio cuenta tarde que lo había nombrado con el apodo que le había puesto en su mente.

La risa de la criatura vegetal fue melodiosa.

—Que buen nombre le inventaste, eres muy divertida Cana. Espero que podamos seguir viéndonos por aquí.

Cana le deposito la bandeja de plata que tenia al alcance de la mano y se marcho. Caminó por el largo pasillo y llegó hasta otra escalera, que descendió mucho mas que la anterior, pero se le antojo mas sencillo.

El piso cambio, ya no era de piedra volcánica, ahora era algo mas natural, como si hubieran construido este pasaje sobre una caverna. El suelo lo sintió mas blando, una arenilla espesa se desintegraba en sus zapatos. Las paredes y el techo de un color verdoso, tenían limados las puntas de las rocas que sobresalían peligrosamente. Las lámparas a vela se encontraban mucho mas separadas, lo que generaba unos huecos de oscuridad.

Cana sintió un escalofrió sobre su espalda. No le gustaba nada el lugar donde se encontraba. El gran contraste que existía por tan solo bajar unos cuantos peldaños era increíble. Aun no había encontrado ninguna puerta, tan solo el extenso pasillo.

Finalmente, a lo lejos, observo una lámpara en la misma dirección que ella y debajo de esta, una puerta de madera vieja y casi en ruinas. Giro el pomo y lo encontró excesivamente frío. La puerta se corrió con un chirrido casi insoportable. El lugar era inmenso y se encontraba sumido en penumbras. A lo lejos, había una mesita de luz, con una pequeña farola a vela. El brillo no lograba cubrir la inmensidad del lugar. Cana ingreso con sumo cuidado y dejo la puerta abierta. "Por las dudas" considero en su mente. Había muchos trastos metálicos que nunca había visto en su vida. Ruedas de un material extraño. Engranajes y partes de una maquinaria tan avanzada que no lograría entender su funcionamiento. Parecía un depósito extraño, con una simple lámpara, lo que indicaba que en semejante oscuridad debía de haber alguien.

—Hola…—Susurro Cana—¿Hay alguien?

No hubo respuesta, solamente se oía el ruido del viento que entraba por alguna rendija. Avanzo esquivando partes metálicas oxidadas. El carrito no tenía problemas, las ruedas eran increíbles y parecía que se acomodaban a cualquier terreno abrupto. Cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino, la puerta se cerró abruptamente, con un sonido ensordecedor. La fuerza del golpe levanto una leve capa de polvo que había en el ambiente.

—¡Hola!—Gritó para hacer notar su enojo—¡No es divertido!

Nuevamente no hubo ninguna respuesta. Apuro el paso hasta la mesita de luz, al llegar tomo la lámpara y la alzó para iluminar un poco más. Se vieron mas maquinas viejas, oxidadas y estropeadas. El viento seguía ululando a su espalda, secándole el sudor que comenzaba a recorrer su espalda. Palpo en el bolsillo interno del uniforme de cocinera, sintió la curva del cuchillo que le dieron para auto defenderse. No era su mejor opción, era una hechicera y siempre utilizaría su mana para aplacar cualquier atacante. Pero eso, no lo sabían y esa era su única ventaja en esta situación.

—Este es un buen momento para hacerse presente, si te sorprendo, no tendré piedad.

No hubo respuesta. La hechicera tomo una bandeja de plata y la deposito en la mesa. Luego regreso con paso seguro, mientras sostenía la farola a vela. La pequeña llama danzaba en el interior y creaba sombras fantasmales en ese cementerio de metal y oxido. Un ligero choque metálico la alerto a su espalda y el helado tacto del acero la espanto. Encogiéndose y dándose vuelta a toda prisa, lanzo la primera carta que supo que era un ataque mágico. El destello de un pequeño relámpago impacto tan cerca de ella, que la encandilo y los ojos comenzaron a traicionarle. Algo corto el aire en forma de un objeto contundente. Cana se corrió, pero no hubo caso, el impacto fue de lleno en su cabeza y se desplomo en el suelo, mientras las penumbras se hicieron presentes en su mente.

 **(**********)**

La demonio la dejo sola a Juvia. Estaba en una simple habitación, similar a la que le dieron a ella. Su tarea era simple, debía acomodar el lugar y dejarlo presentable para la persona que lo habitase. La hechicera elemental cumplió, primero acomodo la cama, luego los ropajes que se encontraban tirados y los metió nuevamente en el ropero. Finalmente dejo una nueva muda en la cama, doblada y planchada.

Realizo nuevamente la tarea repetida veces hasta que casi no lo soporto. La situación era similar en todos lados, salvo que lo único que cambiaba era la muda de ropa limpia que depositaba en la cama. Cuando concluyo con el piso, subió a la planta superior y observo el panorama. Mismo pasillo largo, extenso y amplio; con tantas puertas que se podría volver loca.

"¿Qué tiene que hacer Juvia?" Pensó para sus adentros mientras ingresaba en la primera habitación. Sabia que debía de buscar alguna pista de donde podría encontrarse Gray sama. Al oír los distintos lugares que comento el demonio mayordomo, era claro que podría ubicarse en la cárcel o bien en algún laboratorio.

"¿Y si esta en algún lejano a este castillo?" Dijo una maligna voz en su interior.

"Por supuesta que esta en este lugar, la elemental de agua que conocieron en esa especie de limbo sintió su mana aquí" Le respondió con firmeza.

Aunque la hechicera elemental no confiaba en una criatura antiquísima que conocieron durante un instante. Era imperioso comenzar a buscar pistas del paradero del mago de hielo. El tiempo que tenían en esta dimensión era contado y no podían permitirse demorarse por nimiedades.

"Pero tampoco puedes mandarte como una loca" respondió una voz alegre en su mente.

Era claro que tenia que buscar pistas con cuidado. Un mal dialogo podría significar terminar en la cárcel, en una sala de experimentos o bien con la solución de sus problemas. Eso jamás lo sabría hasta que no comenzara a indagar a los lugareños.

"Lo haré, pero con sumo cuidado"

Ingreso en la última habitación del piso y se encontró con una demonio. La piel era verdosa, con ojos rojos y unas alas de murciélago que sobresalían de su espalda. Era bastante menuda y si no se percataba del vestido, la hubiera confundido con un hombre. Vestía un uniforme similar al suyo y ambas se miraron por un largo rato.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—Dijo Juvia rompiendo el hielo.

—No, estoy bien…—respondió tímidamente.

—Me alegro—Juvia la observo un instante y la creyó inofensiva— ¿Te puedo realizar una consulta?

—Si, claro, somos colegas.

—¿Has visto a un hombre?

—¿Un hombre, que es eso?

—Pues… disculpa mi idioma, es que a veces me olvido que soy de otra parte. Me refería a un masculino, con el cabello negro y ojos rasgados de color azul…

—Pues… no estoy segura… ¿Te refieres a alguien de tu especie?

"Bingo"

—Si, exacto.

—Pues no, tú eres la única así.

"La única así"

—Bueno, te agradezco.

Juvia se retiro y volvió a subir un piso. Justo al salir del descanso, observo que había otra sirvienta, por lo que continuo un nivel mas. Allí se sorprendió de descubrir que el material de construcción dejo de ser las rocas volcánicas, por algo mucho mas bello y sencillo de conseguir, madera. El piso era laqueado, con una ligera capa de barniz. Las paredes del mismo material, tenían detalles de yeso blanco, que contrastaban perfectamente. Lo más llamativo fue que las lámparas colgadas del techo eran de aceite y no a vela.

"Es como si fuera otro lugar" Pensó la hechicera elemental.

Se acerco al primer cuarto y se percato que la puerta se abría para los costados, similar a la gente de una lejana isla de oriente de su mundo. Allí encontró un pulcro cuarto de invitados, con cama, sillones, escritorios, varios roperos y hasta un espejo. Sobre las paredes colgaban distintos lienzos decorativos. Juvia cerró la puerta un poco asustada y continuó caminando.

El trayecto se le hizo eterno. En varios ocasiones noto que el pasillo giraba abruptamente, se ensanchaba, que ascendía o bien que también descendía. Perdió la noción del tiempo ya que lo único que hacia era caminar por un lugar idéntico. Luego de un último giro abrupto, se encontró con una puerta metálica. Se encontraba entreabierta y Juvia no tuvo mejor idea que entrar.

Se encontró con un laboratorio extraño. El piso era de cerámica blanca. Las paredes con azulejos blancos impecables, daban una impresión de gran pulcritud. Tres largas y anchas mesadas rectangulares de acero inoxidable. Había varios instrumentos y maquinas que desconocía en las distintas mesadas. A la altura de su cabeza, se erigía una alacena gigante que atravesaba de lado a lado, con distintos productos químicos. La luz provenía de unos ventanales gigantes, los primeros que vio en toda la construcción. Se acerco sigilosamente y observo, en el exterior se podía ver el resto de una antiquísima construcción rocosa. Esto último debía de ser un agregado que hicieron hace poco tiempo. El valle por el que se extendía el castillo parecía un desierto volcánico, ya que la lava debía de hacer estragos. Un volcán desprendía un vapor que se le aparento nauseabundo, pero que aquí no llegaba. Cerca de la ventana se percato que había un pequeño escritorio y al lado de este un pizarrón con tantas notas en un idioma incomprensible. Allí, un ligero fulgor plateado brillaba tenuemente. Juvia corrió una parva de papeles y encontró algo que la dejó helada.

Era un pequeño cristal plateado del tamaño de una manzana. En el centro se podía observar una pequeñísima piedra que brillaba. Era filosa al tacto y lo manipulaba con sumo cuidado. La sorprendió saber que desprendía una inmensa cantidad de energía mágica, mucho más de lo que lograban las lacrimas que conocía. La alzo para que los rayos de luz la iluminaran. Parecía que había un pequeño ser dentro del…

—Es hermosa—Dijo una voz tranquila y Juvia tuvo que reprimir un chillido de terror.

—Lo es…—Se volteo y se encontró con un ser de su misma especie.

El cabello era de color dorado y lo llevaba recogido en una corta coleta de caballo. Gafas redondas y sin marco lo ayudaban a corregir algún problema de la visión. Los ojos del color del musgo, presentaban una ligera expresión de alegría. Los rasgos faciales eran delicados, casi como si hubiera sido tallado por algún Dios. El cuerpo era más bien menudo, de similar contextura física que la hechicera elemental, pero bastante más pequeño de altura. Vestía una bata blanca desabrochada y una camiseta negra debajo. El pantalón era celeste y de un material extraño. Las botas negras, parecían muy cómodas.

—Soy Nirallat y me imagino que eres una de las muchachas nuevas. Ya me lo comentó el señor Sanatas. Bienvenida.

—Gracias… Señor.

—Hay veces que me molestan que sean tan formales. ¿Qué te parece el laboratorio?

Juvia estuvo contenta de que cambiara el tema de conversación.

—Es muy bello, hay tantas maquinas extrañas que realmente desconozco lo que se pudiera hacer aquí.

—Es para investigación y además, hago algunas que otras creaciones. Como el cristal que tienes en tu mano.

—Debe poseer una gran habilidad para crear algo tan hermoso.

—La poseo, pero no es solo eso, hay mucho mas en la ciencia que simple ego—Sonrió alegremente y Juvia se calmo—Pero mi hipótesis fue la correcta y logre desarrollar estos cristales. Lástima que cuesta demasiado hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

El científico se acomodo las gafas.

—Es muy dificultoso hacerse con los materiales necesarios. ¿Te gustaría verlos?

—Claro…

La invito a regresar por el pasillo. Nirallat avanzaba deprisa, con la seguridad del que conoce el camino de memoria. Juvia ya se encontraba más calmada, el científico era un sujeto extraño, pero bastante seguro, de eso no dudaba.

—Me alegro que alguien interesada en la ciencia haya llegado para servir en mi castillo.

—Le agradezco el cumplido señor.

Se detuvieron debajo de una lámpara. La hechicera elemental no las contó como para saber cual era la ubicación exacta y se sintió un poco tonta por eso. El científico movió un ligero mecanismo que sobresalía de la pared y que se encontraba camuflado como un simple adorno. Ingresaron y el nuevo ambiente era mas metálico y de algún material que desconocía, era flexible y duro a la vez, sin dudas muy extraño. Al fondo una puerta metálica con una ventana en la parte alta. El científico apoyo su mano y varias luces parpadearon sobre la zona. La puerta se abrió para el costado, desapareciendo de la vista de la hechicera elemental.

Nirallat camino con paso seguro y se adentro. Juvia tuvo que apurarse para no quedarse mucho tiempo detrás. Extraños sonidos se oían desde los costados. Ruidos de maquinas y de agua en movimiento. El científico se detuvo en seco y la observo con unos ojos llenos de deseo.

—Aquí está el material.

Chasqueo los dedos y una luz blancuzca se hizo presente, relevando todo el contenido. Era un nuevo laboratorio, mucho mas extenso y extraño. Había varias mesadas de acero y estanterías con tantas drogas que no se podían enumerar. Las extensas bibliotecas llegaban hasta el techo, con tantos volúmenes llenos de información que necesitarían más de una vida para poder leerlos y comprenderlos. A lo lejos, cuatro tanques de vidrio con agua. Las cañerías ingresaban desde la parte alta y la baja, por lo que uno debía de funcionar como extractor del liquido. Al concentrar la vista en esa zona, noto que en uno de los tanques había una figura flotando.

A medida que se acercaba con paso seguro, sentía como la mano helada de la muerte iba trepando por su espalda. "¿No era obvio?" Pensó en su mente mientras visualizaba a su mejor amiga Cana dentro del tanque de agua. Estaba desnuda, con los ojos cerrados, mientras una máscara se posaba sobre su rostro. El cabello revoloteaba salvaje por el movimiento del agua. El tatuaje del estomago parecía brillar con una intensidad jamás vista.

Nirallat se acerco casi hasta la base de los tanques, donde una pequeña mesa contenía un nuevo cristal. Este brillaba con mucha más intensidad que el anterior. El científico se lo ofreció a Juvia, que lo tomo con gran disgusto.

La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo fue de terror y alegría. El cristal contenía una esencia mágica tan familiar que podría reconocerla incluso en el mismísimo infierno. Era el mana de Gray lo que mantenía brilloso al cristal. Lagrimas de culpa cayeron sobre los ojos de Juvia, ya que se dio cuenta que su querido amado se había convertido en eso por su culpa.

—Pronto esta Sapiens se convertirá en otro cristal y yo estaré más cerca de lograr mi cometido y poder vivir eternamente—Se acerco peligrosamente a Juvia—Ahora necesito una más para poder cumplir este deseo.

—¡Estás loco!

Una risa demencial broto del interior del científico.

—Claro que no, tú eres una inferior que no puede comprenderlo. Sacrificar a unos pocos insignificantes para que un ser superior pueda vivir, ¡eso es más útil!

Pasos se oyeron a la espalda de la hechicera elemental. Se volteo para comprobar quienes debían de ser y no se sorprendió de encontrar a Sanatas y Obucus. En las manos de los demonios había extrañas armas. Acortaron rápidamente la distancia y Juvia enfrento al Nirallat, que la observaba lleno de deseo.

—Es una equivocación lo que están haciendo… Juvia les demostrara lo que es un poder superior.

—¿Tu?—Risas—Una simple mucama, piensa que es superior a un ser de ciencia. Es lo más inaudito que pude oír de tus incultos labios.

Obucus dio un gran salto para acortar la distancia que existía entre ellas. Alzo su peculiar espada extensible y dio un poderoso golpe cortante. El impacto fue de lleno en el cuerpo, que lo atravesó como si fuera un cuchillo caliente a la manquilla. La forma del corte quedo dibujada durante un leve momento sobre la forma acuática de Juvia.

Juvia concentro todo su mana. El agua de los tanques comenzó a golpear el vidrio con tal fuerza, que hubo una gran explosión de astillas por toda la zona. El agua comenzó a envolver a Juvia, dándole nuevas fuerzas. Sanatas la apuñalo por la espalda con una lanza curva. La punta atravesó las curvas femeninas de la hechicera elemental y el científico se asusto al corroborar que nada le hacia daño.

—¿Qué le hiciste al agua?—Se pregunto y luego se respondió con la misma facilidad—Es como si fuera magia…

—¡Lo es!

Juvia murmuro un hechizo y el agua que se encontraba protegiéndola, se alzo rebelde contra el científico. Lo impacto de lleno, envolviéndolo y quedando atrapado sobre una ola que se movía con la voluntad de la hechicera. Luego la dirigió contra sus otros dos atacantes, Sanatas y Obucus. Ambos no supieron que hacer contra la hechicería que observaban con un atisbo de miedo. Los demonios y el científicos fueron envueltos en la ola mágica de Juvia y los impacto con fuerza contra las distintas paredes. Luego de varios golpes poderosos, los tres cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

La hechicera los libero de la prisión y se acerco corriendo al tanque donde se encontraba su amiga. El cuerpo desnudo de Cana se le antojo hermoso en un primer momento y por fortuna para ella, no había ningún indicio de daño. Juvia concentro su mana y utilizo el agua para hacer un gran corte en el vidrio, con el gran cuidado de no romperlo. Lo logro con demasiado esfuerzo, y el corte cayo al suelo, mientras que el resto del agua ayudo a descender a su amiga hasta que la poso sobre el suelo, en una zona en la que no había cristales.

Le toco la sien y luego el cuello en busca de signos vitales. Eran débiles, pero los encontró. La cubrió con su ropa extraña y luego tomo el cristal con la esencia mágica de su querido Gray sama. Al tocarlo, tuvo una gran sensación de satisfacción. "Ahora solo queda escapar de esta dimensión…"

Como respuesta a su dilema, un portal se abrió en una pared cercana. Allí apareció la hechicera del cabello plateado que encontraron en esa primera dimensión. Los ojos púrpuras de la mujer con curvas poco agraciadas estaban preocupados.

—Pensé que sufrirías un poco más, por fortuna todo salió bien—Dijo con voz melodiosa.

—Si… ¿Ese portal sirve para marcharnos de este lugar?

—Y para regresar a donde nos conocimos. Arrastra a tu amiga hasta aquí y estén tomadas de la mano.

Juvia obedeció, solamente quería abandonar este lugar peligroso y nunca mas regresar a una dimensión de científicos. "Quizás Cana tenia razón y este lugar era caótico" Ya no dudo de que los próximos lugares podrían ser muy peligrosos y deberían de tomar mas precauciones antes de actuar.

La hechicera elemental utilizo el agua del lugar para desplazar a su amiga y la tomo de la mano. Una vez que atravesaron el portal, este se cerró dejándolas en una dimensión de penumbras.


End file.
